Express the percent as a decimal. $97.9\%$
Answer: $97.9$ percent = $97.9$ per cent = $97.9$ per hundred $97.9\% = \dfrac{97.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{97.9\%} = 0.979$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.